willow and tara the lost chapter
by wheepingroseofsorrow
Summary: willow and tara heat things up and so do spike and buffy


Willow tightened her hug around Tara as the snow came down.

"Don't ever let go of me." Tara whispered into Willow's ear. "Never." Willow responded. A British voice broke the silence. "Well two love birds going at it then?" It was spike, Tara and willow gave spike the evil, witch kick- ass look.

"Don't mind me loves I'm here to see Buffy is all." Spike said advancing up the porch steps. "Haven't you caused her enough problems Spike?" Willow said.

"No bit in act none at all." Spike made his way inside. Dawn was on the couch with a bowl of popcorn watch television. "What's up little bit?" Spike asked dawn.

"Hey spike." Dawn said as she gazed into the television screen.

Buffy stood at the top of the stair landing, "Spike," She called.

Spike moved his gaze from Bonanza to Buffy. "Upstairs now."

Spike made his way up the stairs and into Dawn's bedroom. Dawn turned up the volume on the television. Tara and willow walked in covered in snow. "Hey Dawnnie. Where is spike?" Willow asked. Dawn pointed up the stairs.

She looked at Tara and Willow. Willow sat on the couch and put her arm around Dawn. "So, do you want to get out of here?" Tara asked smiling.

"Do I ever." Dawn exclaimed and pulled her jacket from the hall closet.

"Let's go." Willow. Tara and Dawn walked out the front door and down the street to the magic box. All three held hands as they crossed the street. Dawn packed snow in her un- covered hand and chucked it at Tara.

"D-Dawn." Tara said smiling. Tara returned fire. "Hey let's go get Giles." Tara yelled. The gathered up snowballs, and then they entered the magic shop ready t pounce like little kitty fantastico. Then they spotted Giles he was unpacking inventory. "One, Two, Three." Willow whispered. They threw the snow balls at him "Bloody hell." He screamed. When Giles saw who had thrown the cold balls on snow at him he smiled. "Girls, you know I'm not used to being scared like that especially with snow." He said sternly. "Get used to it Giles, its winter there is snow every where." Dawn said cheerfully.

"What's with all the paper?" Tara asked as she walked over and sat down at the counter near the cash register. "Hmm?" Giles asked. "The red, and green, and blue paper." Willow said. "Oh, snowflakes I never got around to those bloody things to much inventory. "God Giles don't you ever have fun?" Dawn asked.

"No comment." He said as he went back to inventory.

Tara had her head on Willow's shoulder; Dawn was opening and closing a snowflake. Xander and Anaya where outside in the freezing winter weather having a snow fight.

Anaya came in the magic shop covered in show she looked like a snow man.

Dawn and Giles giggled. "Stop laughing mortals it isn't funny I have known your living habits, but snow? How do you survive? it chills me to my demon core."

She shook off the snow and went in the back room to change. Xander walked in moments later, "Where's my demon wife?" Xander asked pulling off his gloves.

Willow pointed to the back room.

The bell on the door of the Magic shop gave a "Ding" In walked Spike and Buffy. "Finely, what took so long?" Giles asked. Buffy stepped forward.

"We where up in the closet – " Spike stepped in. "We where up in the closet wrapping gifts." Buffy nodded her head. "Dawn was ovestly not interested in a sex conversation so she went in the back room to get her hair tie.

"Dawn!" Xander jumped when she opened the door. Anaya was kissing his neck and wearing a pink bra and panties. "Wow, oh my gosh im sorry Xander." Dawn said as she closed the door. She passed Giles all flushed in the face. "Dawn you alright?" Buffy asked putting a hand to her forehead. "Oh, ya just peachy." Dawn responded. " Willow broke the awkward silence, "Tara and I should get back to the house we have um, important stuff to do." "Ya umm like wrapping and stuff." Tara said sarcastically. They left and trotted back to the summer home.

"The only thing there gunna wrap is the sheets." Spike announced as he took another drag on his almost gone cigarette.

Tara and willow met Joyce at the front porch door.

"Oh hi willow, who is your friend?" Joyce asked.

"Hello Ms. Summers, this is Tara."

"H-Hi nice to meet you." Tara stuttered as she shook Ms. Summer's hand.

"Dawn isn't here with you is she?" Joyce asked Tara.

"No." Tara responded.

"Good I'm just headed out shopping for gifts, oh Willow your mother called she wants you home by nine." Joyce plopped in her car and drove off.

"Now the house is all to our selves." Willow said quietly. She smiled and kissed Tara. "Hmmmm." Tara moaned. She pulled away from willow's kiss.

"Wait here I'll be right back." Tara said as she backed away into the bathroom.

Willow lied down on the bed and closed her eyes. Tara cam out of the bathroom with nothing else on, but a Santa hat. Tara sat on Willow's lap.

"What do you want for Christmas?" willow asked with her hand on Tara's knee.

"All I want for Christmas is you." She said as she kissed willow patiently.

They fell back and kissed each other Tara took off her Santa hat and threw it to the ground. Willow and Tara lay entangled in the sheets for two whole hours.

Then they went in the shower got dressed and willow went down stairs.

She made her self some hot chocolate and was about to go back up stairs when there was a knock on the door.

It was angelouse. Also known as angle but angelouse was pure evil.

"Hi willow." Willow dropped her cup of hot chocolate and ran up the stairs.

Angelouse grabbed willows hair and threw her to the floor.

"No, please don't I can't go back to evil." willow cried.

"Shut up." Angelouse yelled as he dragged her up stairs and slammed the bathroom door.

"Willow?" Tara called, she opened the door and saw willow up on the ceiling evil magic coursing through her veins and angelouse was sitting on the sink smiling.

"No!" Tara cried.

"You're girlfriend was just craven evil so I gave her a taste."

"You basterd." Tara cried.

Willow fell to the floor limp as a wet noodle.

Angelouse grabbed Tara by the hair,

"You tell anyone and you get your fix of evil." He smiled and laughed.

Angelouse left Tara weeping at willow's side.

The gang of four arrived home. Buffy knew something was up when the door was unlocked and hot chocolate was spilt all over the entry was of the door.

Xander made his way upstairs.

He found Willow and evil still in her. Her veins where black you could see them and her hair was dark as night.

"Willow!" Xander cried. He was sobbing and gripping her, wanting her back

"She isn't dead." Tara said weakly.

Xander looked up, "YOU!" he charged toward Tara.

Xander held Tara by the neck "What did you do to her!" he demanded.

"I-It W-Wasn't me." Tara squealed.

Xander loosened his grip.

"I-It was angelouse." She said with tears in her eyes.

Buffy was down stairs. When she saw Xander carry down willow in his arms.

"Oh my gosh, what happened?" Buffy rushed to Xanders side.

"Your boyfriend is back." Xander exclaimed.

The kitchen had become a safe place as Tara liked to call it.

She had placed willow in a circle of red rose pestles witch had turned black form all her evil.

Giles had been called and told what happened. He came straight over.

"Tara im sorry." Xander said.

"I don't need you pity xander." She said sternly.

"Go." She demanded

He left and Tara was left alone with willow all gone evil on Angeloues's evil this would take a lot more then a protection spell, they needed Faith.

Faith was in Colorado when they called her she was training to fight angel.

She flew down as soon as she herd what had happened.

"B I can help what do you need." Faith asked as she entered the kitchen.

"Good faith you're here." Tara said.

"Hey T nice kitchen, ow willow you look beat." Faith took a step towards willow.

"Don't touch her if you do we all go down."

"Ok chill T chill."

Tara closed the kitchen door and light six black candles and two white ones.

She chanted a spell and willow had snakes coming out of her mouth.

Next thing Tara knew she was bleeding.

She wrapped a towel around her arm and kept going.

"Faith!" Tara screamed.

Faith rushed in and stood my Tara's side.

Faith held willows head and Tara poured a red liquid down willow.

Willows eyes opened, they where white.

Faith jumped back.

"Hold on faith." Tara said.

Willow body rose up in the air and green light of love swarmed around her body.  
She came floating down to the ground.

"Tara?" willow had tears in her eyes.

"Yes baby im here." She hugged willow and kissed her glad to have willow back.

"What happened?" Dawn asked

"Angel." Buffy said.

"I thought he was good." Dawn was confused

"He can be but one evil gets a hold of him there is no going back. You're lucky you saved Willow Tara, your very lucky." Anaya said.

Willow rested up stairs with ring of protection around her.

Tara hugged Xander and dawn fell asleep on the couch. Joyce got home and went to bed. She was tired of asking what happened.

Buffy went over to spikes crypt.

"You know love we can hit it off." Spike said drinking from a wine bottle.

"Oh, please." Buff said.

"Don't give me that its true you're just not ready is all."

"I'm not ready? Look at you your never stop drinking."

"Shut up." spike said his lips inches away from Buffy's.

"Make me." Buffy whispered.  
They kissed. Spike dropped the wine bottle and Buffy wrapped her legs around Spike's waist.

He backed up in to a wall and they hit it off.

Buff sighed and kissed Spike on the ear.

Spike sat up on the edge of the bed and pulled out a cigarette.

He finished the cigarette pulled on his pants and left.

Hey guys I love Buffy The Vampire Slayer…..

so I decided to write this story…..

Ill have more soon.


End file.
